1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowboard binding for interfacing a boot to a snowboard.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional binding systems for soft snowboard boots are of two general types. A first type (referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cstrap bindingxe2x80x9d) typically includes a rigid high-back support into which the heel of the boot is placed, and two or more straps that secure the boot to the binding. Such bindings can be somewhat inconvenient to use. In particular, in contrast to ski bindings, a snowboard rider must typically disengage his or her foot from the rear binding at the completion of each run, because the rear foot is typically used to push the rider along the snow when maneuvering through the lift line and onto the chair lift. Thus, when using a binding that employs two or more straps, the rider must unbuckle each strap to release the boot when getting on the chair lift, and must re-buckle each strap before the next run.
To address the inconvenience of conventional strap bindings, a second type of binding (referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cstrapless bindingxe2x80x9d) has more recently been developed that employs rigid engagement members to releasably engage the boot to the binding. These systems typically include either a handle that must be actuated to move the engagement members into engagement with the snowboard boot, or are step-in systems that are automatically actuated by the rider simply stepping into the binding. Examples of such strapless binding systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,823 (Glaser) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,406 (Anderson).
The bindings disclosed in the Glaser and Anderson patents are typical of most strapless bindings in that they employ a metal plate that is attached to the sole of the boot and is adapted to be releasably engaged by the binding. The binding further includes metal engagement members for engaging with the plate attached to the sole of the boot, resulting in a rigid metal-to-metal engagement between the boot and binding.
Although they address the convenience concerns of conventional strap bindings, strapless bindings still have not been readily accepted by most riders. As mentioned above, these systems typically require that the snowboard boot include a rigid metal plate attached to its sole. The metal plate increases the weight of the boot and its complexity of manufacture, and makes the boot significantly less comfortable to walk in than a conventional soft snowboard boot. In this respect, it should be understood that conventional soft snowboard boots are, in contrast to hard shelled ski boots, very flexible and comfortable to walk in. Thus, riders have become accustomed to walking about comfortably in their soft snowboard boots.
Furthermore, most strapless bindings require a metal-to-metal contact between the binding and the plate attached to the boot sole. Such an interface results in the sole of the boot being attached more rigidly to the binding than with a strap binding, which results in a riding performance and feel that many riders find to be different from strap bindings. In particular, the straps employed in a strap binding are typically formed of a plastic material that is at least somewhat flexible. Thus, no matter how tightly a rider adjusts the straps in a strap binding, the flexibility of the strap material and the arrangement of the binding straps enable the sole of the rider""s boot to roll laterally when riding (referred to herein as foot roll). This lateral roll provides greater flexibility to the rider, and results in strap bindings having a performance and feel that most riders prefer to that provided by the rigid interface between the boot sole and binding in conventional strapless bindings, which clamp the sole of the boot to the binding and do not allow the boot sole to roll laterally.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved snowboard binding for mounting a boot to a snowboard.
In one illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard binding is provided for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard, the snowboard boot having a toe end, a heel end and a length extending between the toe and heel ends. The snowboard binding comprises a base; a strapless engagement member that is mounted to the base and is arranged to engage with a portion of the snowboard boot that is disposed on a forward region of the boot extending between a center of the length of the boot and the toe end of the boot; and a strap that is mounted to the base and is arranged to engage with the boot to hold the heel end of the boot in the binding.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard binding is provided that comprises a base and a strapless engagement member, movably mounted to the base, that is adapted to engage with the snowboard boot. The strapless engagement member is mounted to the base at a position that is arranged to underlie the sole of the snowboard boot when the boot is engaged by the binding and is biased for movement relative to the base.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard binding is provided that comprises a base having a toe end and a heel end; and a strapless engagement member mounted to the base at a position that is arranged to underlie the sole of the snowboard boot when the boot is engaged by the binding. The strapless engagement member has an opening adapted to receive a corresponding mating feature on the snowboard boot, and is arranged so that the opening faces the toe end of the base.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard boot is provided that comprises a sole having an opening in its bottom surface, and a tear-away patch that is attached to the sole and is arranged to cover the opening in the bottom surface of the sole.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard boot is provided that comprises a sole having an opening in its bottom surface; a binding mating feature that is adapted to engage with a snowboard binding to mount the boot to a snowboard, the binding mating feature being disposed in the opening in the bottom of the sole; a detachable patch that is arranged to cover the opening in the bottom of the sole and the binding mating feature; and a mounting feature, supported by the sole, that is adapted to mount the detachable patch to the sole so that the patch can be separated from the sole to uncover the binding mating feature, and can be reattached to the sole to cover the binding mating feature.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard boot is provided that comprises a sole having a bottom surface and an opening in the bottom surface; a mounting feature adapted to mount to the sole a binding mating feature that is adapted to engage with a snowboard binding to mount the boot to a snowboard, the mounting feature being disposed in the opening in the bottom of the sole; and a detachable patch that is arranged to cover the opening in the bottom surface of the sole and the mounting feature, the detachable patch being removably mountable to the mounting feature so that the detachable patch can be separated from the sole to uncover the opening, and can be attached to the mounting feature to cover the opening.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard boot is provided that comprises a sole; a binding mating feature that is adapted to engage with a snowboard binding to mount the boot to a snowboard; and at least two mounting features, supported by the sole, that are adapted to mount the binding mating feature to the sole in at least two spaced apart positions.